The present invention is considered an improvement invention of that of the copending patent application of Stanley J. Lins, Ser. No. 710,773, filed Aug. 2, 1976, and assigned to the Sperry Rand Corporation, as is the present patent application. In this copending patent application of S. J. Lins, there is disclosed a laminated, integral structure that forms a bubble domain memory plane for the generation, storage and transfer of single wall domains, bubble domains or bubbles. The memory plane is formed of a non-magnetic Gadolinium Gallium Garnet (GGG) support member. Formed upon the support member is a magnetizable layer in which are formed a plurality of fixed stripe domains. Formed upon the stripe domain layer is a non-magnetic Gadolinium Gallium Garnet (GGG) spacer layer and formed upon the spacer layer is a magnetizable layer in which single wall domains or bubble domains are capable of being generated, sustained and transferred from one position to another along a planar dimension of the bubble domain layer. Formed upon the bubble domain layer is a non-magnetic Gadolinium Gallium Garnet spacer layer and formed upon the spacer layer is a magnetizable layer that is capable of sustaining moveable stripe domains. Bubble domains are then established at each fixed stripe domain, moveable stripe domain intersection. Means are then provided for moving the moveable stripe domain in a direction parallel to the fixed stripe domains whereby the bubble domains are carried along their associated fixed stripe domains by the associated moving stripe domain, the bubble domains and the moveable stripe domains being capable of being propagated from one end of the memory plane to the other. An additional prior art reference is that of the A. H. Bobeck, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,905 in which undulations in a domain wall propagate the bubble domains along the domain wall.